


Aquaphobia

by BookGirlFan



Category: Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger! (2012)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A sharp tug on his hair pulled his head out of the water, coughing and spluttering out the water that had forced its way down his throat. Through blurry eyes he could see his father's face, red with anger. "Come on, boy! Your brother can do it, you lazy slackabout! Try harder!" '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphobia

A sharp tug on his hair pulled his head out of the water, coughing and spluttering out the water that had forced its way down his throat. Through blurry eyes he could see his father's face, red with anger. "Come on, boy! Your brother can do it, you lazy slackabout! Try harder!"

He was back under the water again, the sudden shock enough to make him open his mouth and inhale only water. He thrashed, bucking and heaving, trying to fight off the merciless grip on his hair, but it did no good. His motions stopped. He had too little air to fight anymore. Just when he thought it was over, he'd die in the lake in his backyard, his father pulled him up again, his shouting even louder and more furious. "Were you even trying? You're hopeless, a failure! You'll never be a real man! I don't know why I even try!" His father let go of his hair to smack him smartly over the face, then stalked back up to the house, leaving his son dripping wet by the side of the lake. 

Donald just lay there, too exhausted to even note the stinging of his cheek, soaked through and starting to shiver from the cold water of the pool. Never again, he swore to himself, wearily dragging himself to his feet, to face another long night of being compared to his brother and found lacking. Never again would he ever even go near a body of water, even if his life depended on it.


End file.
